


(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)

by yubing



Category: ReLIFE (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: *夜海*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適*私設有，為實驗後受試者不記得雙方的設定





	(*ﾟ∀ﾟ)

**Author's Note:**

> *夜海  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適  
> *私設有，為實驗後受試者不記得雙方的設定

自從海崎從醫院出來後已經隔了兩天。不知道是不是他的身體本來就不太好還是天氣真的對病人太不友好，夜明的感冒有著愈來愈嚴重的趨勢。

「唔，好難受……」

「再吃點吧？」

海崎從沒想過自己的感冒傳染給對方後，他的症狀會比自己嚴重這麼多。如果他知道的話他也不會提出那種要求。

海崎坐在床緣一手捧著從家裡帶出的瓷碗，另一手則勺起一口粥在嘴邊吹涼他，他嘗試這將那口粥送進他嘴裡。

「天，我覺得不行……胸口悶悶的，吃不下東西。」

「……那就吃藥吧。」

海崎拿了不久前護士放在櫃子上的藥遞給夜明，在夜明將藥含在嘴裡之後海崎將礦泉水遞給了對方。

夜明和著對方遞來的礦泉水將藥吞下，然後輕咳幾聲躺回了床上。

海崎將礦泉水歸位，把夜明未吃完的那碗粥吃掉接著收拾著桌面，在他背後傳來的是夜明咳嗽和有時變得較為急促的喘息聲。

「明天是假日……今晚，會留下來嗎？」

「我不在的話你會比較好休息吧？」

「咳……那就待到我睡著時再走吧。」

海崎坐到了床緣將對方蓋好棉被後他看到了夜明正對著他扯出一抹難看的微笑，海崎忽然有些心疼。

他的指尖輕撫著對方的額頭，接著往下，停在臉頰上後他用手掌覆蓋著夜明一邊的臉頰。

略帶冰涼的厚實手掌貼著夜明的臉，十分舒服。於是他閉上眼睛輕力磨蹭著對方帶繭的手掌。

可愛極了。海崎大概只能擠出這麼一句話來形容現在的對方，無意識中笑容推上了海崎的臉頰。

「咳……晚安。」

「晚——」

海崎頓時覺得呼吸不能。

在夜明說完話的同時他睜開了眼，扯住對方的領帶往自己拉，頓時對方的臉近在眼前，他可以看到他微微震顫著的睫毛，可以感受到對方一瞬間亂了分寸的吐息。

在對方尚未反應過來之時，他順勢吻了上去。

「嗯——放，嗯！」

舌頭沒什麼阻礙地侵入，略為淫靡地蠕動、舔舐。在夜明轉頭變化角度要繼續吻下去時海崎才得以稍稍喘一口氣。

並不是生病中的夜明握力大得嚇人，而是海崎根本沒有認真在做抵抗，畢竟海崎怕會把夜明弄到受傷。

況且夜明的吻技真的是該死的好，海崎只能說他也挺依依不捨的。

「噗哈——突然，做什麼……」

「晚安吻。」

「哎不是，這樣感冒會傳回來的，這下會不會陷入迴圈啊。」

「那你就辛苦一點，咳嗯……多喝點暖水吧。」

在夜明鬆手之際海崎馬上彈坐起來，用袖子抹了抹沾上唇角和下巴的唾液，海崎用略帶敵視的目光瞪著夜明。

「哎——好可惜，我以為你會舔掉的。」

「我才不會！」

「咦——」

「咦什麼啦！」

海崎覺得他的臉熱得都能煎雞蛋了，海崎起身將敞開的布簾拉上，一屁股坐回床緣，他直勾勾地望著夜明，同時間他的手也輕柔地揉著他的髮。

「好了，你早點睡，多休息病才能早點好。」

「嗯……」

夜明確實是閉上眼睛了，但是正當海崎準備起身時卻感覺到腰部被禁錮住，因此他幾乎是跌坐般地坐回床上。

「怎麼了嗎？」

「……沒事。」

但是他卻摟得更緊了。

海崎闔上眼皮，紅著臉拉開了夜明的手，但是正當海崎一放手時夜明的手又環了上去。

「到底想幹嘛啦。」

「咳咳……想扒了你的褲子。」

「喂。」

「不行嗎？」

「當然不行啊！」

海崎嚇得趕緊拉著褲頭起身，夜明一直緊抱著自己的腰一事使他沒辦法掙脫成功。

「別再掙扎了，我要沒力氣了，咳嗯。」

「那就放手。」

「不要。」

海崎硬是被夜明拽回了床上。夜明起身，親吻著海崎的脖子又將鼻子埋入對方髮間用力嗅上幾下後伸出舌頭。

滑溜、黏膩，就像蛇一樣。海崎覺得夜明真的就像條蛇，將自己大卸八塊後吞下肚。

夜明挑開了海崎的腰帶頭，將皮帶抽出後夜明也解開了海崎的褲頭，手探進底褲內梳理著海崎稀疏的體毛。

「嗚哇，真是……我可以理解為這是在挑逗我嗎？」

「十分歡迎……所以做些什麼來回應我如何？」

海崎很快地解開了自己的開襟毛衣，再來是領帶、襯衫，海崎脫下開襟毛衣後將其披在了夜明身上，海崎拉出了夜明的手後將臉頰貼在對方的手心上。

「……這對於挑逗一事來說這還差了些。」

但海崎只是紅著臉，賭氣似地吐了吐舌頭。他往床的裡邊向後挪動位置，躺下後他將枕頭往下移到腰部的位置。

「我書包裡面有乳液和套子……你去拿吧。」

於是夜明稍稍起身，用手指勾住背帶後夜明由坐回床鋪上，他很快地拿出乳液和保險套放在床頭櫃上，接著將書包隨手往地板放下。

海崎的褲子只脫掉了一支褲管，另一支正可憐巴巴地卡在海崎的小腿上踢也踢不掉乾脆放棄。

海崎的雙腿弓起且微微敞開，露出的胸膛因為不常曬到太陽的關係非常白皙，領帶也還慵懶地掛在他的脖子上。

不過夜明不得不說，海崎真的很懂他的喜好，若隱若現的實在很撩撥人，雖然一個大男人聽到這樣的讚美可能會覺得非常不可思議甚至是反感，但是夜明覺得此時的海崎真的性感極了。

夜明下意識嚥下一口口水，他在食指上擠了一些乳液，隨手將罐子棄置後夜明將海崎的膝蓋打開。

沾滿乳液的指尖輕輕輕輕地按摩著對方的後穴，直到那邊已經鬆到可以吞入他一個指頭的寬度時，夜明一下子將手指推到最裡面。

夜明以跪姿坐在海崎的雙腿之間，一隻手抬高著對方的大腿。夜明的臉貼在海崎的大腿內側，這對海崎來說無疑是一種視覺和感官上的衝擊。

「嗯——呼……」

「難受嗎？」

海崎輕輕地搖頭，他一手掩著自己的眼睛去躲開刺目的燈光，一手則是在摸索著床頭的點燈開關。

當海崎按下其中一顆後被布簾圍出的這一小空間瞬間暗了不少，海崎將自己的上半身撐起，拿到了乳液罐子後他在自己的手指上擠了一些，隨後就跟夜明做了一樣的事——將罐子隨手棄置。

夜明的視野突然多了一隻手，那隻手他非常肯定不是自己的。海崎用沾滿了乳液的兩個指尖慢慢地撐開了自己的後穴。

痛，非常痛。海崎覺得他快死了，撕裂般的痛楚像是電流一樣竄過全身上下，海崎的腿因此下意識曲起。

「……你在做什麼？」

「和你，哈……做一樣的事……」

「……不疼嗎？」

「痛死了。」

海崎一邊說著卻將自己的手指往內探去，雖然只有一點點，不過他卻覺得疼痛多加了好幾倍。

「嘎啊！咕嗯……哈……」

海崎吞了一下口水，再將手指往裡面推，他輕柔且規律地按摩著內壁使其放鬆，所以像是理所當然地疼痛慢慢消退。

雖然稱不上是非常舒服，但是比剛進入那時好上很多了。

「哈……這樣，不是快多了嗎……」

「可是你會很辛苦的。」

「……又沒關係。」

海崎緩慢地抽出手指，在完全抽出後夜明可以很清楚看見那邊已經有一點紅腫的情形了。夜明瞬間感覺罪惡感飆升，他在想是不是到這裡停手就好了……

「你……怎麼了？為什麼在發呆？」

「我，我沒事。」

「喔？剛才我還以為你那裡不行了。」

「才沒這回事。」

夜明微笑著回應對方，他的臉瞬間貼近了對方未振作的分身，而海崎被他這突然的舉動嚇著了，熱氣不停地噴在自己的小腹上，海崎忍不住扭腰躲避著對方呼出的氣息。

「喂，你，嗯——要幹嘛？」

「嘶——」

海崎的腰向上弓起，因為疼痛的關係他的手用力抓緊床單。夜明另外兩隻侵入的手指十分乾澀，使得海崎一瞬間無法適應。

他只得用力喘著粗氣，用力閉上眼睛不去看不去想，咬緊嘴唇不讓聲音露出，如果剛剛是在沒有意識的情況下海崎絕對會大叫出聲。

夜明用空著的那隻手摩擦了幾下海崎的分身，在那稍微有些硬度時夜明張嘴將其含入。

「嗯！嘴——啊，嗯！」

海崎的兩隻手都鬆開了床單，一隻轉而抓著夜明的頭，試圖抓離他的手也顯得沒什麼力氣，稍為出力就抖個不停。於是海崎的手只能起到撩起夜明的瀏海的作用。

另一隻則是捂上了自己的嘴。

「啊……嗯，咕哈……」

夜明的口腔很燙，海崎只覺得全身快虛脫使不上力，他並不知道自己的臉上早已被不知是羞恥還是快感印上殷紅。

夜明的頭只是保持著規律上下吞吐著對方的分身，手指則是在剛剛他加了乳液後對內壁輕柔地按摩。

夜明往上望了一眼，不得不說他覺得上頭的光景是挺適合他慢慢欣賞的。說真的，他挺喜歡對方在沉迷在快感中前，努力守護住最後一道防線的表情。

他的倔強、刻意表現出的游刃有餘還有平時見不到的色氣。一切的一切在這男人的臉上堆砌而成一點也沒有違和。

「好了……夠了，停下，哈……」

隨著海崎抓著夜明的頭的力道逐漸緩和，夜明的動作也愈加大膽。夜明他微微偏頭讓口腔內壁的黏膜摩擦著對方分身的前端。

滑溜溜的，雖然很癢不過也算舒服，夜明的感想僅此。但是他可以感受到對方的分身在自己嘴裡一跳一跳地顫動，還有些許苦澀的汁液流出，那味道在他的口腔中擴散來，不得不說還有些腥。

另一隻空著的手正在摩挲著對方的小腹，比起女性雖然不算光滑的肌膚依舊讓夜明愛不釋手，原因正是這副軀體的主人。

夜明的手指再往更裡面探去，直到三根手指都沒入後穴後他繼續按摩著內壁並找到深處的那個小突起輕輕揉著。

「哈……嗯。」

「啊！哈啊……不，啊！」

夜明可以感覺到海崎的分身又更精神些許，帶著羶味的汁液也愈來愈多。

夜明瞬間吐出了海崎的分身，手指也在那一瞬間退出，瞬間從溫熱的口腔中暴露在空氣中的分身已經點點星星流出白濁的液體了。而因為上方沾滿了不知道是夜明的唾液還是海崎的體液，暖氣環繞的空間中那個部位還是感到了寒冷。

「咳，咳咳……哈……」

「……沒事吧！」

夜明的咳嗽聲將恍惚狀態的海崎喚回，他馬上起身輕拍夜明的背幫他順氣。

他臉上的潮紅未退搭上他擔心的表情使他看起來更可人，因喘氣過度而乾燥的唇瓣夜明想吻上去。

海崎新太這男人真是該死的性感。因快感而紅潤的雙眼或者泛著淡粉色的肌膚對夜明來說都是一個極大的誘惑。

「我沒事，繼續吧。」

「真的沒事嗎？」

「我好歹也是個成年人了，身體狀況什麼的我自己最清楚。」

「……但是之前有過因為工作過度而昏倒的事情發生吧？」

「……那是例外。好吧……身體真的撐不住時我會停下的。」

夜明再度分開了海崎的膝蓋，欺身吻上了對方的分身，那裡還是十分的炙熱，荷爾蒙的味道薰得夜明總覺得他快暈倒了。

「唔，喂！……等，別含！」

「咕嗯？……呼嗯！」

一瞬間夜明覺得他的口腔被稠狀的液體填滿，包含咽喉的地方。腥味一股腦衝上腦門，嗆得夜明咳嗽不止。

「咳，咳！嗯，咳嗯……」

「抱歉……」

「我沒事。」

夜明坐起身來脫下自己的褲子，他隨意地將褲子丟上了床邊的沙發床上後拿起了保險套套上了自己的分身。

將包裝丟在一旁的垃圾桶後，海崎在同時也向後倒在床上，而夜明抬起了海崎的一隻腿將其跨在自己肩上，接著他扶著自己的分身緩緩進入。

「嘎啊！唔，呼嗯……」

「好的——全部，進去了。」

「聲音，要忍住喔。」

夜明俯身在海崎耳邊細語，海崎馬上瞪大了眼睛試圖瞪夜明一眼，不過他也倒是很快就把嘴捂上了。

「哼嗯，哈……咕啊……」

夜明的分身在裡頭翻攪，海崎覺得自己快吐了，但同時快感也一波接一波襲來使他腦子混亂。

海崎的粗喘中帶著哭腔，夜明自認為自己是個非常理智的人，但這誘惑之下如果不拋棄理智是否會顯得十分沒情調？

夜明覺得這個答案是「是」，況且他同時也是個行動派，在他緩緩增加抽動速度的腰可以看出。

「舒服……啊，哼嗯……真糟糕……」

「這是在……唔，誘惑我嗎？」

「才不，啊！等等，不……」

意識逐漸消去，海崎和夜明只是順著本能行動。像是夜明如野獸般的啃吻，又例如海崎如溺水者般緊摟上夜明的頸部。

病床因夜明腰的擺動而發出喳喳聲。

彷彿這個病房只有他們兩人一樣，夜明的動作愈發大膽，但是海崎卻也只能鬆開一隻手拿起枕頭用力捂住自己的臉。

直到剛剛，高潮後的餘韻散去。海崎才用紙巾稍微擦了一下交合的地方，穿上褲子，飛也似地跑到廁所內。

「……了，你早點睡吧。」

「你的腰，還好嗎？」

「……禽獸。」

海崎從廁所清理好回來後他發現夜明已經把剛剛製造的混亂全都整理好了，整個隔間又像海崎剛來時那樣整潔。

夜明可以注意到海崎的大腿不自然地細碎顫抖著，接著他一隻手輕捶著腰，緩慢坐到沙發床上。

「……抱歉。」

「沒事，是我……唉，是我不該隨波逐流的。」

海崎艱難地起身，將沙發床拉直後在他原本就放在坐墊的紙袋拿出了棉被來。

將紙袋折妥後放入書包，海崎依舊艱難地抬步，在他要走到沙發床邊時夜明拉住了他的手。

「一起睡吧？」

「我不——呃，好。」

夜明聽到對方的答覆像是安心了一般嘆了一口氣，他的身體稍微挪了一下旁邊就出現勉強能睡下一個人的位子。

海崎輕悄悄地拉開了棉被，鑽進去後連棉被都還未蓋妥他便感受到胸前有人的呼吸打上來的溫熱。

夜明睡覺了，而且很沉。長長的睫毛隨著呼吸而顫動，而他的身體也曲成了蝦米的樣子。

「藥效嗎……不管是哪個，你早點睡也是好事。」

「晚安。」

海崎將夜明拉進了自己的懷中，一隻手上下輕力摩擦著對方的背，一手輕梳對方的頭髮，梳著對方頭髮的那隻手的手臂被夜明枕著。

接著他低下頭，吻了夜明的頭髮一下後就閉上了眼睛，他也深深地陷入沉睡。

「早安。」

「唔……新太，什麼味道？」

「昨天我帶來的粥和我剛剛到地下街買的一些配菜。」

「有芹菜、韭菜和花椰菜。」

「呃……都是菜？」

「你這個病人吃這些剛好。」

海崎將桌子安置在床邊的欄杆上，將裝著菜的紙盒打開放到上面，接著將粥裝了一些在碗裡。

「剛剛我微波過了，趁熱吃吧。」

「新太真像媽媽呢。」

「囉嗦。」

海崎也裝了一碗粥給自己，接著坐在了床緣上和夜明一邊聊天一邊吃著。

週六的早餐就這樣解決了。  
。  
完


End file.
